1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an easily tear-off tissue holder, particularly to one having a press member to compress a coil spring and an elastic cylindrical member so that narrow strips formed around the wall of the elastic cylindrical member may elastically bend diametrically outward to push against an inner wall of a wind shaft of a coil tissue to stop the coil tissue immovable for a user to easily tear off a proper length of the tissue. Consequently the tissue holder is easy to handle, with the coil tissue kept clean and dry, very hygienic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known conventional tissue (or napkin or plastic tape) holder shown in FIG. 1 includes a tissue holder 91 connected with a fix base 92 installed on a wall, and a coil tissue 90 is placed around the tissue holder 90. In using, the outer end of the coil tissue is pulled out for a proper length, and a user holds two sides of the tissue to tear off. But the hands of a user may be wet or not clean to smear the rest of the coil tissue. Or the tissue holder 91 does not keep the coil tissue immovable to tear off a proper length of the tissue, often wasting the tissue.
The objective of the invention is to offer an easily tear-off tissue holder simple to handle in tearing off a proper length of the tissue for use, keeping the coil tissue clean.
The feature of the invention is an elastic cylindrical member located on an upper end of a shaft threadably connected vertically on a base, and a fix rod combined with an upper end of the elastic cylindrical member. Then a compress member fixed on the fix rod is compressed to push down the fix rod and then the elastic cylindrical member having a plurality of vertical slots and narrow strips formed between every neighboring two vertical slots may bend diametrically outward to push against an inner wall of a hollow wind shaft of a coil tissue. The coil tissue may be stopped immovable for a user to tear off tissue easily after a proper length of the coil tissue is pulled out . . .